


Chomping at the Bit

by Reia (R314)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Related, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R314/pseuds/Reia
Summary: All Chi-Chi wanted was a nice, romantic evening with her husband. No kids, a little bit of sexy time—was that too much to ask? Well, when your husband is Goku Son…





	Chomping at the Bit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for funsexydragonball's winning Gochi Awards 2017 art. Check out her tumblr to see her art, or search tumblr or twitter for the Gochi Awards. Thanks to Maiika for running the awards! Such great Gochi goodness.

Chi-Chi knew her husband could be a bit… _oblivious_ at times, but she was a little perplexed and more than a little frustrated that he wasn’t catching her rather blatant signals.

 

First, she’d worn the tight cheongsam that she knew accentuated her curves—it never failed to catch Goku’s attention before. She’d even left the matching pants in the drawer, opting to flash her bare legs, which wasn’t something she normally did except for… _specific_ occasions.

 

So when that didn’t do much, she tried to be _really_ obvious. She made a huge noise about the boys sleeping over at their grandfather’s that evening, lamenting aloud about how it’s been _ages_ since they’d had the house to themselves.

 

All he did was nod and made a delighted statement about how their dinner portions would all go to him, instead.

 

At which point, Chi-Chi became desperate. It was time to channel Bulma Briefs and lob innuendos all throughout dinner.

 

But Goku batted them all away like flies, easily countering them with something innocent.

 

“Is it hot in here? I’m fine. But I can open a window.”

 

“Do you have something in your eyes? You’re blinking a lot. Here, let me look.”

 

“Wow, Chi, you’re normally not this clumsy. You got water all over your chest! Let me help you with that.”

 

“Oh, yes, Chi-Chi, I can definitely see improved definition in your legs from training our boys while I was gone.”

 

That one was the last straw and so Chi-Chi resorted to the one thing that got him to always touch her.

 

“You should test me out,” she said in her sexiest voice possible.

 

Goku stood up and brushed himself off, before turning and walking out the kitchen.

 

Chi-Chi stared at his retreating back, dumbfounded.

 

_What in Dende’s name—?_

 

After a couple of moments, Goku poked his head out from the other side of the wall. “What’re you doing over there? I thought we were going to spar?”

 

Well, if her husband wanted her to try to beat his stupid, good-looking face in how was _she,_ his wife, to deny him his one _true_ pleasure?!

 

So she launched herself at him with a roar.

 

He let out a small, surprised, “Eep” before gracefully sidestepping her into the living room.

 

“ _Outside_. I don’t want to clean up a mess in here,” she barked, after swiping at him a couple more times and he backed against the side table where the lamp jiggled perilously.

 

“O-okay,” he said in a voice that was confused.

 

She was unprepared, though, for him to lunge forward and get in her space, grasping her by the waist to pull her against his side. The speed and momentum made her off-balance, her arms flying to grasp against his chest to steady herself.

 

The next thing she knew, they whirled and landed with a small thud on a grassy plain. She swayed, dizzy.

 

“Hey, steady, I got you,” he said, his hand cupping her cheek.

 

She blinked rapidly, still clutching at his chest and realized that he’d taken them outside, _far_ outside their home, through instant transport.

 

“Goku, I meant the back yard,” she exclaimed. But, it was hard to think straight when he was holding her like this. He smelled like the grass after a night shower, fresh and earthy, a scent she always loved and attributed to him. That, along with the solidness of his muscles beneath her fingers was a heady combination.

 

“Yeah, but this way we have more room to maneuver, less likely to damage our house,” he murmured, his voice low.

 

She looked up at him through her lashes. He hadn’t yet let her go.

 

Did he feel the way she was feeling right now?

 

But then, just as her hands began to crawl up his neck, his arms dropped and he stepped back, getting into a crouching position.

 

And that was how Chi-Chi’s planned _romantic_ evening devolved into a night _sparring_ with her fighting-obsessed husband.

 

Chi-Chi was exhausted by the time they got home, but she couldn’t say she was that upset. She was able to get some aggression out _and_ Goku didn’t patronize her fighting skills. She knew he was the world’s (universe’s?) best fighter. In no life would she ever best him in true combat, but it warmed her heart that he still respected her enough as a martial artist _not_ to dumb down his technique while he tempered his strength and speed.

 

That was love, right?

 

They were pretty stinky and sweaty by the time they were through, so Chi-Chi called “dibs” for the shower.

 

She _was_ surprised while mid-shampoo Goku sidled up next to her, naked. She stilled, wide-eyed, as he nonchalantly stepped under the stream of water and plucked the sudsy shower poof from her hand to wash her back.

 

They hadn’t shared a shower in a long time.

 

And while his movements weren’t quite… _sensual,_ Chi-Chi still felt awareness prickle all over her, goosebumps rising over her skin.

 

She turned, her eyes pointedly staring at his glistening chest as she grasped the poof from his hands and began to wipe his front down the same way he did with her back. She heard his breath quicken slightly under her ministrations.

 

Then the poof was completely forgotten, falling from her fingers, when his mouth descended on hers. They embraced passionately as warm water cascaded over them. Chi-Chi felt almost a swell of relief — he still wanted her, he did, if the way his lips moved were any indication.

 

Which she knew had been silly for her to even doubt.

 

She should have _known_ sparring was foreplay to him. She attributed their time apart for being so silly to think _regular_ sexual suggestiveness was the key to get his passions burning.

 

At some point, they managed to finish their shower though they were dry in record time because Goku was ridiculous. He actually went Super Saiyan for a minute to dry them off in the most flagrant display of power — though it _was_ sort of hot (literally and figuratively). She wondered if he _knew_ that she liked it even though she complained that he reminded her of a deviant that way.

 

She squealed when he actually _threw_ her onto the bed. He jumped onto the mattress quickly after, the furniture groaning under the force of his enthusiasm.

 

“Goku! Careful! Don’t break the bed,” Chi-Chi warned, slightly annoyed. But he merely quirked a brow.

 

“Isn’t that the point of this?” he countered playfully.

 

She flushed and nicked him lightly with her fist. “You know what I mean.”

 

“I’m not the one trying to spar in bed,” he teased, poking at her side. She yelped, ticklish.

 

“I’m not trying to spar—argh!” she exclaimed, when his hands grew simultaneously more adventurous _and_ ticklish. She was a mixture of frustrated, laughing, and turned on at his antics, since he was still tickling her, causing her to buck against him reflexively. She loved the contrast of the hardness of his body against the softness of hers, the feel of his bare skin causing delicious friction.

 

In the end, it was as if they _were_ sparring in bed because she was desperately trying to get him to stem his torturous fingers from her sides.

 

He laughed when she genuinely got annoyed and tried to smack his face, but he caught her wrist easily and pressed a light kiss against her erratic pulse point. She was breathless from laughter by now and still more than a bit tired from their earlier sparring, so she sagged against the mattress when he began trailing his lips up her arm.

 

He’d shifted to draw her back against his, the evidence of his passion pressing enticingly against her spine. Chi-Chi shivered. She missed this, this intimacy, this love they shared. He was pressing warm, open-mouthed kisses against her neck now, swirling his tongue against her pulse point. When he nipped at her throat, Chi-Chi let out a full-bodied shudder.

 

Oh, _Dende_ , that felt _good_.

 

She could feel him smile against her skin at her reaction.

 

Soon he was pressing her down onto the mattress, rubbing himself against her from behind and she quivered in anticipation. Moisture and heat surged between her legs. His fingers dipped below, playing with her entrance and she moaned into her pillow as pleasure spiked. He continued planting wet kisses down her spine, raking his teeth lightly down the base of her back. It was so wonderful, it felt so good, he always knew how to make her feel amazing.

 

“Oh, Goku...” she gasped.

 

She loved it when he grasped her hips and she braced herself in anticipation — he was a large man and though he was always _careful_ , sometimes it took a bit for her body to acclimate.

 

But she was shocked when instead, she felt the definite clamp of his teeth on her posterior.

 

Her shriek of surprise had him stilling when she craned her head behind her.

 

“Did… did you just bite my butt?” Chi-Chi exclaimed.

 

Goku blinked and bit his lip, his face growing red. “… Yeah?”

 

Chi-Chi swallowed a bubble of laughter at his expression. She winked at him. “Do it again.”

 

He laughed and nipped at her other butt cheek in response. She giggled as he continued to give her various love bites, his mouth working his way back up until he was clamping down on her neck again like a vampire.

 

“Marriage is my favorite food,” he quipped.

 

Chi-Chi giggled at their inside joke and was about to say something equally saucy, but he suddenly shifted behind her. The tip of his member pressed against her entrance rather insistently.

 

“Definitely my favorite,” he rasped by her earlobe as he surged forward, sheathing himself in her warmth.

 

“Goku!” she cried out. He gasped as she clenched around him. His fingers pressed against her hips as he continued to dig himself deeper inside her. Dear _god_ , she was never going to get used to this. It almost always felt like the first time, even after birthing two demi-Saiyans.

 

His hand snaked between her thighs as he continued his delicious onslaught. For someone so strong, his fingers were light and delicate against her, careful and yet sure, drawing out sensation after sensation from the tiny bundle of nerves at her core.

 

And dammit if his super speed wasn’t an incredible benefit right now. His fingers were strumming her body like a well-tuned instrument and she thought she was the most ridiculously lucky woman in the universe.

 

Her hands fisted the sheets underneath. “Goku, you— this is—”

 

She could feel the tightness in her belly winding as heat suffused her completely, her mind going blank except for the moment and this man, this man who knew exactly how to please her, who knew her, who _loved_ her.

 

He released her briefly only to flip her over.

 

“Chi-Chi,” he breathed and kissed her sweetly, before his lips trailed down her face, her neck, and down, down he went…

 

He nipped the side of her thigh, causing her to giggle lightly.

 

“We already had dinner, why are you so hungry?” Chi-Chi protested teasingly.

 

“I always have room for dessert,” he said cheekily, wiggling his brows before his tongue dove to the center of her heat.

 

Chi-Chi arched off the bed at the feel of his tongue lapping against her. It had taken a long time to get _this_ just right, but Goku _never_ stopped at anything he was determined to get good at. Chi-Chi was lucky that her man considered this a _physical exercise,_ akin to martial arts training.

 

He swirled his tongue and sucked against her nub until she was shaking and crying out his name in mindless pleasure.

 

“Yes?” he chuckled against her, then pushed two fingers into her core and nudged her inside _just so_.

 

Her hands flew to lips to stem the scream bubbling up her throat, when Goku tugged her wrists down with his free hand.

 

“Kids aren’t here,” he murmured. “Fall apart for me, babe.”

 

At his soft words, something snapped and Chi-Chi felt a rush pulse from her center as his fingers played against her most sensitive area. She arched and screamed before she could stop herself.

 

She didn’t want to stop herself.

 

Goku was peppering kisses against her slick face, brushing her bangs and hair aside so he could nibble on her ear. She was still a little disoriented, still coming down from the high of her orgasm when he entered her again, slowly, achingly slow.

 

Her body was ready, _so_ ready for him, welcoming his length eagerly — _greedily —_ as he thrust against her.

 

“Oh, _god_ , Chi-Chi, I love this so much,” he babbled as his hips hips grew more urgent, faster, harder. “I missed you so much.”

 

Chi-Chi’s breaths started to come in pants. It was insane how good this felt, how their bodies fit together like two halves of one whole. When she was young, she’d had fanciful thoughts about destiny and had thought Goku was “the one” from the moment they met.

 

Reality wasn’t as pretty and they’d had their ups and downs, but moments like these, where he was just a man and she was just a woman, Chi-Chi thought that she had been right all along. This man was her _soul_ mate. Her destiny. She loved no one else.

 

Could love no one else.

 

“Ah, Goku!” she cried out as pleasure surged and took control of her body a second time. Goku’s grip on her hips tightened and his thrusts grew borderline violent — but she was never worried.

 

Despite being the strongest woman in the world, he was _always_ mindful of his own strength and went to great lengths not to hurt her.

 

Abruptly, he reached over and crushed his mouth against hers. He was so close, she could feel tremors go through his body. He gasped against her mouth as he spent himself inside her, ecstasy telegraphed in every angle of his symmetrical face.

 

As their breaths managed to slow, Goku pulled her into his arms and stroked her cheek. Chi-Chi snuggled into his embrace and smiled. She loved this man so much!

 

“We really should kick the kids out more often,” he murmured into her hair.

 

She giggled up at him. “Yeah? Took you long enough to take advantage of the fact.”

 

Goku blew a raspberry and yawned. “I wanted to wait until it was near bedtime. I get _so_ sleepy after, I didn’t want the night to end early. Though, it was hard not to grab you when you were hiking up your skirt during dinner. The water spill was a nice touch, though. Almost broke me then.”

 

Chi-Chi blinked and her lips parted when his matter-of-fact words landed.

 

He _knew_ the entire time—!

 

Color rushed to her cheeks and she smacked him against the shoulder. Hard.

 

“Hey, no sparring in bed!” he said, chuckling lightly.

 

She bit his arm in response.

 

.

.

.

 


End file.
